FIG. 1 is a block diagram for illustrating a conventional method of installing software. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional software distributor may generate an installation file (for example, a setup file) 30 from a plurality of files 10, which constitute the software, by using an installation file manufacturing instrument 20.
When a user of the software executes the installation file 30 (for example, double-clicks a mouse or presses the enter key) and designates a predetermined user area (for example, c:Wprogram filesW˜), the files 10 are installed (or stored) in the designated user area. Here, the term “user area” denotes all local disk areas of a user terminal which are able to be assessed by a user and can temporarily store predetermined files.
Of course, some of the files 10 may be stored in an area (for example, a system folder of an operating system (OS)) other than the user area designated by the user.
As described above with reference to FIG. 1, in the conventional software installing method, the software may be secured according to a well-known method of certifying legitimacy of the user through a predetermined authentication procedure (for example, the input of a serial number) while the files 10 are being installed.
However, in the conventional software securing method, a simple authentication procedure is performed only during software installation, but a security solution cannot be provided. However, even the simple authentication procedure fails to properly function due to cracking or leakage of the serial number or the like.
In addition, if users can know, even without using the installation file 30, a path along which the files 10 are installed through the installation file 30, some of the files 10 may be copied without permission and installed in other systems or devices and thus the software may be used without authorization.
As a method of controlling the usage authority (for example, execution) of the installed software, there only exists a method of controlling the execution of software by only using an expired date. However, a distributor of the software needs to control the usage authority of the software according to more various criterions (for example, a usage frequency, a user authentication performed during execution of the software, etc.). This remains a demand for a method and apparatus for providing software security, by which various security methods are provided not only during installation of software but also during execution of the installed software after the software installation and by which unauthorized duplication and/or use of the installed software can be prevented.